Death Note: No Exception To The Rule (Season 1)
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Is there an exception to every rule? In Kira's brand new world it seems unlucky. But for an old friend, will Light break that exception when another Death Note is involved? He must make a choice: What is more important to him? Friendship or his Brand New World? Show compassion or risk exposure?
1. A Serial Rapist, A Friend

DEATH NOTE NOVELETTE:

**"No Exception To The Rule"**

_**CHAPTER 1**_  
_**"The Serial Rapist; A Friend"**_

The moment L read his draft to recite to the Second Kira on Sukura TV, and said unless he took out the part where the Second Kira was free to kill him which could cause the Second Kira to act, Light Yagami laughed.

Light knew there would be changes. But over all, what he wrote were his sentiments, his orders to the Second Kira, to cease and desist his foolish killings of TV personalities and those who were out-spoken against Kira. It was tarnishing Kira's reputation as a saviour of the masses, making the world safe for hard-working, honest people.

As L took the paper with his instructions to the Second Kira away to Aizawa, one of the Kira Task Force members, to create a graphic to correspond with the words to broadcast on Sukura TV—L had sneakily asked Light to write it as if he was _Kira_—Light put his arm across the back of the couch where he sat and smiled to himself.

He was in the de-facto headquarters of the Kira Task Force that was a hotel room. The task force had moved around every couple of days in an attempt to stay one step ahead of _Kira_. However, as soon as Light became aware of its members, suddenly the team stopped moving and settled at one hotel. Besides, all the equipment they had to drag around, Light was told, was beginning to become a pain to haul.

Light relaxed. Once the Second Kira received his instructions, he would't have to worry about him anymore. If the Second Kira was smart, he would read between the lines. It told him to sit-tight and wait for Kira's orders.

_Soon, I'll find you, you imposter. How dare you impersonate me and how dare another Shinigami reign on my parade and give my powers to another? I am Kira, and there is only be one god of the new world!_

Several small televisions in a box format, six in total, sat on a table near the couch, and each of them were broadcasting a separate news station; some local, some outside the Kanto Region.

Just then, something caught Light's eye on the far right bottom screen, and it shocked him.

He straightened his body and stared at the television with intensity, then grabbed the remote. The news segment spoke about the police capturing a serial rapist. The video showed a person handcuffed, arms behind his back, his name plastered on the bottom of the screen, being placed into the back of a cruiser.

But that wasn't what shocked him, it was he person he saw that had been arrested that truly perplexed him.

L suddenly returned, attracted by the sound of the television.

The news cast of a criminal may have drawn attention to Light, whom L thought was Kira, watching media about a potential kill, but Light didn't care at the moment. Right now, he was enthralled by the media coverage about the person who had committed the crime, and L obviously saw his alarming stare.

"What is it, Light?" L asked, looking at the box of televisions. He focused on the bottom one. "You look shocked."

Light shook his head. "More dumbfounded and bewildered, then shocked, Ryuzaki," Light replied, with a sigh. "I know—or rather _knew_ him" —Light pointed at the screen, with the news station replaying the apprehension of a serial rapist— "I was aware the police were hunting for him, but I never imagined it would be... I know Hachi, he and I used to be in the same book club in our second year of high school. He loved classics, but he was a complete introvert. He never liked to socialize. So, being arrested for consecutive sexual assaults is, truthfully, stunning."

"People change, Light," Ryuzaki said straightly. "Do we truly know a person deep down? He could have harboured these feelings even when you knew him? Teenagers these days are hyper-sexually active."

"No, I don't believe that. He never catered to such feelings, and he never spoke of women. At one point, I thought he was gay. But he wasn't. There was just something about him that didn't fit him into that persuasion. All Hachi cared about were books. He had a nickname: 'Bookworm'. He was never seen without a book, reading in his spare time, lunch period, and he was a fish-out-of-water with women. I tried to help him, but then stopped. I actually felt sorry for him, other kids teased him for being _different_, but I didn't see him that way—and that's why I joined to bookclub, to be his friend. I enjoy reading, and we used to have some interesting discussions. Some lasted for hours over author intention. But over time, I began to dive deeper into my studies. Most teens at that age are finding themselves, if you know what I mean? But not him, and I guess the same could be said about me, too."

L nodded. "I know what you mean, I used to do some crazy things in my younger years," he said.

Light gave Ryuzaki a sideways glance, then turned, when he saw his father approaching them.

"Light, I just got a strange phone call from one of my contacts at the NPA," Soichiro said oddly. "I don't know why, but a defence lawyer is requesting you head down to a police station where they are holding…_him!_" —his father pointed the audibly activated television screen. "What's this all about, Light?"

Light looked at his father, to Ryuzaki, and then at the television screen. "I have no idea," he said.

_To be continued..._


	2. Maverick Hachiko

_**CHAPTER 2**_  
_**"Maverick Hachiko"**_

With his father at his side, after arriving at a police precinct, Light was told by Hachi's defence lawyer, who had taken his friend's case, that the circumstances were unusual. A detective who took the case escorted both Light and his father to an Interview Room, and then asked Light a few questions. But other than being in the same book club in high school, Light had nothing substantial to provide why Hachi would ask for him.

His father was allowed to look over the Victim's Files, view their pictures—six young females. No one had been killed, and everyone was thankful for that. But the severity of the crimes were serious.

Light couldn't believe Hachi would do such a thing, it was against his very nature. But like L had said, people change. Light didn't believe that, people didn't change without a severe crisis.

As Kira, this sort of crime would have assuredly forced Light to write Hachi's name in the Death Note, but he wanted to know why before he made a judgement on his school friend. He had already made a few mistakes with the Death Note, written people's names down who turned out to be innocent, and he wanted to right those wrongs. And Hachi would be the beginning of that. Hopefully, Light thought, this was just a case of mistaken identity.

"Normally, the circumstances would be much different," the Detective—a middle-aged, but young-looking man—said to Light, and his father, "the evidence is cut and dry; Maverick Hachiko is guilty. However, this is special case, and not one for the books. And he keeps shouting weird things, a psychiatrist has been appointed to his council. Your friend may try to push a mental instability plea."

"What is he shouting?" Soichiro Yagami asked.

"That he's innocent, and when the crimes commenced, he was possessed by a Shinigami—a god of death." The Detective snorted a sharp laugh. "Kind of a weak defence, since this case doesn't have a supernatural tone. Ghosts and goblins are not real, they don't rape human beings."

Light kept his shock to himself. He would have to ask Ryuk about it later, but was it possible for a Shinigami to possess a human to such a degree as to make then do something so abhorrent? Or, was L right, and Hachi laboured such incentives all along and was taking to mount an insanity defence?

There was another possibility, however. If Kira could control a person's actions before they died, had the Second Kira also figured this out? If so, then Hachi would be dead already, because of the _28 Day Rule_, a rule he recently discovered. It was the longest a person could be manipulated before they simply died of a heart attack.

According to the information in the files, these crimes had been going on for four months. Then again, did the Second Kira have the ability to by-pass the moral compass of a person to make them do such a thing as to rape six young women? Again, why? And if the Second Kira was that vicious and cruel, he had be taken out.

But why Hachi?

"You were requested, Light Yagami, at Maverick Hachiko's lawyer's behest," the Detective went on, "but I wanted your father to come, too. Not only because he's well respected, but he's also part of the Kira Investigation, a paranormal group, since Shinigami were mentioned. Please don't take that as mockery, Chief."

"None taken," Soichiro said. "But the Kira Case isn't a paranormal group, let's get that straight right now."

"Calm down, Dad," Light said rationally. "I can see how it may look that way." His father was here for another reason, too—as a chaperone, as L's behest.

The Detective left for a moment, telling Light and his father he would be right back. And when he returned, Maverick Hachiko was brought into the Interview Room. He was handcuffed, they had not sent him to prison yet. He needed to be processed first, and that took time, so he was most likely placed in a Holding Cell.

Hachi's eyes lit up when he saw Light, as if seeing a long lost friend after so many years apart. But it had been three years since Light had last seen Hachi. They had drifted apart soon after their second year.

Light called him Hachi, because kids used to make fun of his last name based on a dog by the same name: Hachiko. Although it was a Japanese Akita dog remembered for his remarkable loyalty to his owner, kids could be cruel. And his first name, Maverick was even more bizarre. His father named him after an American movie character he liked, a movie that depicted jet planes. His father was a strange man.

Hachi was told to sit down with his hands fully shown on the table, he did so without complaint. He looked much different than Light had last remembered him.

Back in high school, Hachi was an odd-duck with a bowl hair cut, black hair, round glasses, and he was never without a pocket-protector. He dressed with sophistication, or as some would way say, like a nerd. But now, he had longer hair, dyed blonde, and was not wearing glasses. It was a complete personality change in appearance.

Hachi smiled elated. "Light, you came! Thank god! I had no one else to turn to, my family abandoned me, and I have no friends. You were so kind me in high school, now I need your help!"

Soichiro Yagami placed the files on the table next to Light, but closed. Light took a passing glance at them.

Hachi slammed the table with his fists, startling everyone. "I didn't do it!" he said with anger. "Something took me over. You may not believe me, but some sort of spiritual entity possessed me, and enticed me to engage in coitus with those woman! It took advantage of my condition and further escalated it."

Light shared a quick glance with the Detective, who shook his head. Light believed Hachi more than he realized, but he couldn't say so, or risk his own father believing in L's theory that he was Kira. To others, Hachi sounded insane, and he would more than likely be sent to a mental health detection for help after this.

Light wanted to know more. "Tell me about it," he asked. "About this condition?"

"Really?" Hachi looked surprised. "Okay, I'll tell you everything, and then you can decide for yourself. We've had many discussions on books, Light, but what I'm about to tell you will sound like the strangest bit of science-fiction anyone has ever heard. But please, keep an open mind."

It was then Hachi told Light everything that had gone on with him in the last four to five months. Light listened. Hachi was preparing for a career in the Bio-Sciences, which Light figured he might enter. But that obviously never happened. Hachi then went into further detail after a brief summary.

Hachi said, "I needed emergency surgery for two inguinal hernias in my groin; my small intestine had fallen through a pair of weak walls and was filling up my scrotum sack—sorry for the graphic imaginary.

"Everything seemed to go well and I was recovering, until the urges began, and the sudden uncontrolled orgasms started. I was diagnosed with PSAD, Persistent Sexual Arousal Disorder; very rare. I received medication for it, but then, the voices came, urging me to do things I would never even think of—from a ghost, or a Shinigami, and I was told if I didn't do things, or allow things to happen, that I would die, it would kill me-threatening my existing quote unquote _lifespan_. Whatever that meant?

"I felt like I was going insane. I tried to alleviate the symptoms by—well, you know—but that stopped working. All of a sudden, the black outs started—like I was taken over when I tried to resist the voices, the urge to act on my condition—and when I awoke, I found I had done horrible things, and my condition turned me into a criminal. But I don't remember doing anything to those six women. And yet they found my DNA inside each of them, my sperm. And that's how they caught me, after my supposed last victim. I was arrested and charged with six-cases of sexual assault. But please, Light, believe me, I didn't do it! I can't hear the voices anymore, but I swear, I'm innocent!"

Light had never heard of PSAD, but he did know certain psychotic disorders drove people to do unsavoury things that they would never normally do, even against their core values. And strange voices would correspond to deep psychological stress. He knew this because it was part of his studies to enter the NPA, mental health issues.

But the mention of Shinigami and the threat to his "existing lifespan" interested him beyond anything else. He wanted to learn more.

_To be continued..._


	3. The Harlequin

_**CHAPTER 3**_  
_**"The Harlequin"**_

Despite his deep interest, he tried to play it down.

"I, um…" He looked at his father, then at the Detective. He turned back to Hachi. "Have you been taking your medication for your condition? Are there any other side effects to the PSAD that your doctor has not told you? What can I do to help? I'm listening, Hachi. But…"

Hachi nodded understandingly, then said, "I know, and I have been taking my medication, but when I overhead some of the police officers talking about Kira, and how he kills people like me, I got scared. I want my day in court, I want to tell my side of the story, Light. I needed someone to listen to me, I needed a friend—you. I also wanted you to get in contact with your father, he was once Chief of the NPA, and has connections. I also heard he transferred to work on the Kira Case with this mysterious L person. But when I saw you, Mr. Yagami" —he addressed him— "here with Light, I was so thankful. I know it's a big favour, sir, but can you somehow get in contact with Kira and tell him not to kill me. I don't want to die for crimes I have no knowledge in committing."

Light and his father shared a glance. If only Hachi knew he was speaking _with_ Kira, he would have nothing to worry about. Light would allow Hachi to have his day in court now that he knew of the underlining circumstances, but that only left the unpredictable mentality of the Second Kira. Aizawa was putting together a recording for the impostor and he hoped Kira's message would get through to the Second Kira before he learned of Hachi's arrest.

"I, ah, can't make any promises," his father said, unsure. "But, in any event, I'll inform L, and maybe he can assist in this matter. But it would up to him."

Light wondered if they should contact L right now and have him put a pause on the recording, maybe add more details, citing this case. But then he thought against it. It would be virtually telling L that he was Kira. He didn't want the Second Kira to judge Hachi until all the facts were out in the open. But from past experience, that was not how Kira operated, and L knew that. So, he didn't want to place any further suspicion on himself, and left it be.

But then he saw something on the file folder his father had placed on the table. Hachi had an unusual name, but he remembered Hachi telling him a family story when they were in the book club.

The file folder had Maverick Hachiko, but Hachi's parents legally changed their last name after a family despite on his grandmother's side for deeply personal reasons soon after he entered high school, which didn't sit well with Hachi, because of the movie about the dog. It was originally spelled with two k's and two h's—Hachikkho. Hachi said his parents had to change all their identification. So, the media, and the police had his true birth name wrong.

He didn't know the full details, but Ryuk once told him the Death Note would not work on a person whose name was misspelled. Therefore, if the media was profiling Hachi's changed name, then the Second Kira would not be able to kill him—unless the Second Kira had the Shinigami Eyes? If the Second Kira had the eyes, then Hachi's full name would show above his head.

Even so, if Hachi was, in anyway attached to a Shinigami, even involuntarily—hence the blackouts—then the Second Kira would not be able to see his lifespan above his head, and hence, would believe he was Kira, and would not kill him. That would mean Hachi was safe for the time being. He was unsure if the Second Kira was aware of Hachi yet, was watching the news? But it wouldn't interfere with the recording Aizawa was preparing. It may confuse the Second Kira, but after the recording, the Second Kira would know Hachi wasn't _Kira_.

After a few more minutes speaking with Hachi, Light assured him that he would help him in anyway he could, and would even vouch for him as a character witness when his trail came up. This seemed to put Hachi at ease.

Hachi was then taken away, and after speaking with the Detective, and Hachi's defence lawyer, Light and his father left. Hachi's lawyer was going to put in a plea of not-guilty on the grounds of insanity.

But Light didn't believe Hachi was insane.

After reporting back to L—the supernatural aspect rendered fantasy, or labelled mental illness—Light returned home and to his room. He decided it was time to have a talk with Ryuk and ask some direct questions. And he did.

Light sat on his bed, feet planted on the floor, hands stapled. He glanced up at the Shinigami with a serious stare.

"So, let me get this straight, Ryuk," he began. "Even when I spell a person's name correctly—even if they have officially changed it in the nation registry—if their 'Cosmic Name' doesn't match, the Death Note will not work?"

"Correct," the tall, lanky Shinigami said. Ryuk smirked. "The Death Note is a supernatural book attuned with a Universal Construct, that's how it has the ability to kill. It's not magic. It will work on a person if you write down their cosmic name spoken or written only at the time of their birth. Once said or written, it is permanent. If it's changed, even a minute later, the Universal Construct remains the same. It cannot be altered. And that's what the Shinigami Eyes see, a person's true birth name. However, sometimes there are problems. Spoken names and written names can be different, based on a person's accent or writing. So, sometimes even the Shinigami Eyes can be fooled. Nothing's perfect, even 'eyes' that see spacial name constructs and lifespans floating above your head."

"What do you mean? With all probability, the Second Kira has the 'Eyes' and can see Hachi's real name. So, Hachi could be killed by the Second Kira at any time. I don't want that. I need to stop this imposter."

"How do you spell your friend's name?" Light told him. "Ah, now there lies the issue I was referring too. If the written name and the cosmic name above a person's head do not match, that cancels out the effects of the Death Note. The problem for the Second Kira is—even if he does have the Shinigami Eyes—what he sees may not be true Universal Construct name, as some parts of spoken names can fluctuate, causing confusion."

"Now I'm confused," Light said. "I may be smart, but I'm not up-to-par on _Shinigamiology_."

Ryuk shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's what I've been told," he said. "But it's more common than you may think with all the accents you humans possess and the cursive hand writing you have. For example, your name is Light, but the kanji for your name is spelled as Moon, as is _Bright Moon_, sometimes translated as _Shining Light_. I know your real name, but if another Shinigami looked at it above your head, they might seen Moon, not Light, and would not be able to kill you with their Death Note."

Light's brow rose and smiled crookedly. "That's valuable to know," he said smugly. "Let's turn to another angle to Hachi's case. He said something about being possessed, hearing voices, possibly from a god of death. Could a Shinigami possess a human and force him to do unspeakable things even if they don't form a contract with them?"

"I've never heard of it happening, but it is possible," Ryuk said. "Then again, it's against Shinigami Law. A Shinigami _must_ administrator a contract with a human for _that_ human to see and hear their voice. If your friend was hearing a Shinigami's voice, but not seeing him, then that Shinigami tapped into something within your friend's brain that gave the Shinigami access involuntarily. The Shinigami doesn't _want_ to be seen, but _wants_ your friend's body for some purpose—hence the blackouts. Similar to a person being possessed by demonic forces."

Light nodded with a rudimentary understanding.

"What if we're dealing with a different type of Shinigami? One that uses a person's desire, or a condition, to influence their behaviour—enhance it—to the point of creating a personality disorder that the original mindset is oblivious, too? The blackouts would fit. This reminds me of a poltergeist, a playful, but often destructive spirit."

"But this wouldn't fit with a Shinigami's physiology," Ryuk stated. "We can be male or female, but we are void—sad to say—of sexual organs. We have no need of them, hence the desire to interact with humans sexually."

"What if a Shinigami had the rapture for sex and needed a vessel? If this Shinigami found Hachi and learned of his PSAD, then amplified it to the point of an uncontrollable desire, bewitching Hachi, then this Shinigami could, potentially, take over Hachi's body, and engage in raping those young women, while Hachi gets the blame; Hachi unaware. And unless you knew about Shinigami, any mention of it would render that person crazy."

"How are you going to prove it?"

Light thought for a moment. "By finding the real culprit, like a detective does," he said. "Can you locate this Shinigami? Maybe he's still with Hachi at the police station? Maybe he's moved on? Either way, we should know before he tries to kill Hachi. I may have only known Hachi for a short time in school, but I don't want him to die or be sent to prison for some promiscuous Shinigami's escapade. We need to fix this somehow."

"Why am _I_ doing all the work?"

"Because, Ryuk, if L suspects me of being Kira, and Kira doesn't kill Hachi for his crimes, then L will hound me, and wonder _why_ Kira hasn't murdered this serial rapist already? I will be under further suspicious and I'll never get any peace. So, I need you to find this juvenile Shinigami, so we can get to the bottom of things, and hopefully, clear things up. Maybe even pardon Hachi? If I'm caught by L, then there goes your entertainment. Finding the Shinigami is, therefore, in your best interest."

"You don't want to kill your friend, do you? Even though the evidence clearly incriminates him."

Light scowled. "Just go, Ryuk! Find this harlequin," he ordered. "And don't come back until you do!"

_To be continued..._


	4. The Shinigami With The Joker Face

**_CHAPTER 4_**  
**_"The Shinigami With The Joker Face"_**

As Light attended his university classes the next day, Ryuk went out on the hunt.

He was on campus, and somewhere here, he felt the Shinigami he was searching for. Every Shinigami had a 'scent', and he could 'smell' him. The Shinigami was most likely looking for its next victim to use for its sexual escapades.

Shinigami were asexual, but they did have feelings. Shinigami just couldn't preform the acts. So, if this Shinigami had possessed Hachi, it would no doubt try again with another. Even Shinigami could develop an obsessive compulsive disorder or extreme desire for something, even a sexual appetite.

For Ryuk, apples were the perfect example for _his_ insatiable desire.

He flew high above the buildings and looked in every direction, then he ventured deep into every building, and went deep into the bowels of the campus basement. But nothing, the Shinigami was elusive. And maybe that was his intention. He didn't want to be found.

Then, suddenly, like a spec of light someone would see out of the corner of their eye, the Shinigami appeared. Ryuk knew him, and more than just reputation. He had met Yuk Yuk many times before and he was a trouble-maker.

Yuk Yuk was a small Shinigami, who had a laughable clown-like appearance, a broad, red mouth, a puny nose, large eyes, and fat cheeks with red dots on them. He had a joker-esque face, a double pom-pom hat, a stoutish body, but with thin, reedy arms and legs. He had three-fingered hands with a thumb, with cartoonish, fat gloves, and large, floppy, clown shoes. He also balanced himself on a large rubber, star-ball.

"Hello Ryuk, long time no see," Yuk Yuk said, with a broad grin. "The Human World is so much fun!"

"What trouble have you getting yourself into Yuk Yuk? How many times has the Shinigami King punished you for getting into mischief with humans? Every time you come down here, you cause havoc."

"I should ask you the same question." Yuk Yuk shifted on his rubber ball, rolling it back and forth. He had years of practise on it, but Ryuk knew there was a reason why the Shinigami stood on it. "How many humans has Kira murdered since you dropped your Death Note? Hundreds? Thousands? I find it ironic that you're lecturing me about interference. I'm just having a little fun! And I learned a new trick."

"You're hurting people," Ryuk said seriously. "We Shinigami exist by a code of conduct. The Death Note has rules and you've broken them. You can't just possess people and play with their lives. You haven't even brokered a contract with your human yet. Why did you possess Light's friend Hachi and use him to rape six human women?"

"Rape is such a negative word, Ryuk. I was merely experimenting and exploring," Yuk Yuk said. "I was trying to determine if the essence of a Shinigami could be transferred to a human. I was charming, and each women did invite Maverick Hachiko with them to engage in sexual relations. He was a nerd before I came along, and I changed him. Gave him a more enticing and attractive appearance. I helped Hachi with his condition, too. He needed release, so I aided in his plight to relieve his woes. Although, I believe I goofed with that cross-dressing male, but he was dressed like a woman and a very convincing one. Now that I think about it, I don't think Hachi minded."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Yuk Yuk waved a hand. "Sufficed to say, I never realized how much human sexuality could be enjoyable and entertaining. It really does relieve a lot of pent up tension. Better than apples."

"That's not how things work, Yuk Yuk," Ryuk said. "And that's not the Shinigami way, not how we do things. You destroyed Light Yagami's friend's life. If he doesn't spend the rest of his life in prison, Kira may need to kill him. If Light gets caught, my fun will be spoiled all because of _you_!"

Yuk Yuk shrugged. "Do you think I care? The 'Name Rule' written in the Death Note says: _You must have the image of a person in your mind when you write down their name, this prevents all others with the same name from dying._ The Shinigami King has forced me to ride this ball for the rest of my existence. If I fall off it, I'll die. The only way I can keep from dying is to constantly keep balancing on this thing. But, after my new trick, I found away around that, and have a little fun in the mix. And, here's the kicker, I don't need to make a contract with the human. I hide in their subconscious, and then take over. But I can only do so for a limited time, then I must return to the ball."

"Everything has consequences, and you've caused others harm with your actions. That is a tenant of the Death Note, too. If the person's name you write in the Death Note will cause the harm or death of others, then they simply die of a heart attack. That is the Universal Construct at work. We both know Time and Space are not literal."

Yuk Yuk laughed, balancing on his ball. "Look at you lecturing _me_ about consequences," he said. "Have you started to bare a sanctimonious attitude hanging around these humans, Ryuk? You dropped your Death Note to the Human World. You had no way to know who would pick it up. Light Yagami turned out to be something of an anomaly; most humans would never kill like he does, even if he thinks what he's doing is right. I think you need to re-evaluate what you know about Light Yagami, Ryuk. There is something seriously _wrong_ with him. I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" Ryuk pleaded.

But Yuk Yuk winked out like a ghost.

x x x

With his classes over for the day, Light gathered up his books, and left to head across campus for a lecture. He had sighed up for on _The Analysis of Hand Writing_. He knew when he became a police officer, it would come in handy. It was said, a person's mindset and behaviour put to paper was very telling. Different strokes gave an indication of a person's mood when they write something down.

He bet if he went back and reviewed the Death Note, he could find times he was either calm or upset when he wrote down certain names. He knew he had to write clearly for the Death Note to work, but certain crimes brought out certain emotions, especially when it came to child killings. He hated those most of all.

He paused. He remembered reading about a case involving what the media referred to a killer as _The Child Butcher of Japan_. The NPA were quick to catch him, but before they did, _Yomi Yuta_ had murdered eleven kids. He was eventually sentenced to life in prison. He now recalled that he had yet to write down his name in the Death Note. Yuta also had a son that was sent to a mental institution.

He wasn't sure why the name _Yuta_ rang a bell, maybe it was just the case itself?

He shook off the thought and continued to his lecture, when suddenly, he heard his name called.

He turned around, and was surprised to see it was a beautiful, healthy woman with long, flowing blonde hair, with ample breasts. Her clothes also seemed to be painted on, very tight. He gulped. He was in a relationship with Kiyomi Takada, but this girl was an absolutely stunning. He brought his shoulder bag out front, lower.

"Light Yagami, is that you?" she said, approaching him.

"May I help you? You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"Great! I found you! Come with me!"

The student grabbed his arm, yanked him, actually pulling him, forcing him to keep up-to-step with her long strides, as she took him between two buildings on campus. It was free of traffic, and housed two emergency doors for the buildings. It may have been used for a cut-through for some students, but it was empty at the moment.

She then pinned him against a wall, took hold of the side of his head, and began kissing him. He dropped his shoulder bag, as she pressed her tongue in his mouth. He was shocked, but she was so attractive he went with it. Besides, she had her breasts pushed against his chest, and they held him firm against the wall.

He brought his arms up and was about to push away, the kiss had lasted a good ten-seconds, when she stepped back. Spittle bridged their mouths when she broke away. She then wiped her mouth of moisture.

He stood there, frozen to the spot. She had been so aggressive, so forceful, and yet, he kind of liked it.

In some erotic magazines he kept hidden in his room in hollowed out books, they had stories of women being forceful with men to get what they wanted. The stories said some men didn't know what they wanted or were too timid to act. He figured they were just erotic stories for readers to fantasize about, but not right now.

He casually brought over a hand to hide another reaction.

"You're not bad, Light Yagami," the mysterious student said. "I guess what they say on campus about you is true, since you were able to capture the heart of the refined Lady To-Oh. Light Yagami, the Lady Killer. I wanted to see for myself." She took her finger and slid it down his torso from throat to pelvis. "And I could do things to you that would make your head spin, like a jester's top."

Light's brow rose, shocked by the offer of this beautiful, mysterious woman. He cleared his throat. "Listen, I appreciate the offer, but I think introductions are in order before things go any further," he said. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"You don't have to be so rude," she said defensively. "The others never gave their names. _They_ just wanted _me _for their own selfish desires and I obliged them. I want to try new things, and I think you're the perfect candidate to experiment with. I'm still getting used to all these strange female hormonal urges. Men have a more beastial appetite for sex, but women have something different."

"What are you talking about?" Light asked.

She then reached for his crotch, but he backed away.

"Hey!" came a gruff sounding voice. Light looked, and saw Ryuk. "Okay, now you've gone too far, Yuk Yuk."

"Stay out of this, Ryuk! I have a new body and I'm trying it out. You can't stop me. He wants me, too! Just look at the reaction I'm generating?" —and pointed.

Light covered himself lower down.

The woman then reached out and grabbed Light's dress shirt. She ripped it open, buttons flew asunder, and her nails torn his white undershirt, exposing his chest, causing him to bleed a little. She pulled him close, cupped him below, but then Light pushed her away, and fell the ground. He scurried out from arms reach.

"What the hell?" He looked to her, then to Ryuk. "You can see him? That could only mean…"

"That's Yuk Yuk," Ryuk explained. "He's a Shinigami who can possess humans and take over, make them do things they wouldn't normally do. He took over your friend's mind, enticed him, elevated his PSAD to the point of extreme, and then forced him to do those horrible things to those six young women."

Light looked back at the woman, shocked. "_He_?"

Yuk Yuk cupped the hips of the female student, but then his "spirit" ultimately left her body. She collapsed listless on the ground, as his real form materialized. He was a Shinigami, who looked like a midget-clown, with floppy shoes, big hands, a joker-esque face with a jester hat and pom-poms, balancing on a large, rubber ball.

Light spit, as he got to his feet. He thought he had been kissed by that woman, but in reality, he had been just been a kissed from a male god-of-death.

_To be continued..._


	5. Kira's Reign Threatened

_**CHAPTER 5**_  
_**"Kira's Reign Threatened"**_

"You forced Hachi to commit those rapes?" Light demanded. "All for _your_ experimentation? Why?"

Yuk Yuk shrugged. "For the fun of it, and for the joy of sex," he said with a broad smile. "You humans have some very interesting pleasures that we Shinigami never experience. The only thrill we ever get is when we eat an apple."

"Don't knock apples, they're really good!" Ryuk retorted.

Light rolled his eyes.

Yuk Yuk bounced on his rubber ball. "Aww, and I really wanted to experience things from another perspective. You humans are all about experimentation, and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. When I found your friend, Hachi, I was excited. I tricked the Shinigami King to come to the Human World, saying I made a contract with your friend, but I lied, and used him to have a little bit of fun. And he was none-the-ware of what I was doing."

"It stops right now!" Light ordered. "Your genial escapades will destroy everything I've tried to accomplish here with the Death Note, Yuk Yuk. L already suspects me and this only adds to his conjecture of something supernatural taking place. And to top it off, I also have others with my power that threaten to wipe out everything I've done! You're only adding to that unfavourable situation. I can't change what you've done, but it stops here!"

"Or what? What will you do?" Yuk Yuk said smugly, his legs pivoting to balance on the rubber ball. "Your threats are meaningless to me. I could kill you right now and the Reign of Kira will come an end. On the other hand, your death would be fruitless. I already have enough lifespan saved up for a million years. Your lifespan is a penance compared to the well of life on this planet. Kira, the Saviour, people call you. You are killing people at a faster rate than some of your peers, taking away life for other Shinigami. One day, a Shinigami is going to come after you to stop your butchery. And Ryuk won't be there to protect you, Shinigami don't prevent death. We take it."

"Are you saying I have a short lifespan?"

Yuk Yuk looked above Light's head. "I can't see it, since you're bonded with Ryuk, but in the grand scheme of things, most humans don't live past one-hundred years. Yet, lifespans have been known to fluctuate when events in their lives change, or others' lives are altered, which would, in turn, affect your life. But before I came down here, this time, I took a look at your future—and I saw something special with your aura."

"What are you talking about?"

Yuk Yuk looked at Ryuk and Light turned, as well.

"Don't you sense it, Ryuk? Do I need to spell it out to you? Light Yagami is special. And not because the Death Note fell and he picked it up, but because of something else otherworldly. He'll do great things!"

Ryuk merely shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," the Shinigami said. "I only know, when it comes time for Light to die, it will fall upon me to write his name in my Death Note. That is the contract between us."

Yuk Yuk waved him off. "No, I have a better idea. If I possess Light Yagami, and remain in his body for longer than the set time, I'll then possess him permanently. And with my abilities, he'll never age. He'll live for eons. I'll never be able to return to my Shinigami form, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

Light snapped his attention to Yuk Yuk. As Kira, he wanted to live for a very long time and mould the world in his image. But it would probably take more than a generation to do it. With Yuk Yuk, he could alter the destruction of the planet. Change its climate of ruination and bring order and peace to it.

"But there's a drawback, Yuk Yuk, and you know it," Ryuk voiced. "Light isn't stupid."

Ryuk was right.

Light had been momentarily blinded by its godly premise. He was using the Death Note to help other humans. If Yuk Yuk and he formed a pact, then the clown Shinigami would be in complete control of both his mind and body, like he was with Hachi. Kira's vision will fade in a puff of smoke. There would be no reason for Yuk Yuk to continue with cleansing the world of crime. He'd only want to fulfil his own desires and perversions.

_And use my body to do it! My consciousness would be completely buried. I won't allow that!_

"He's mine! You can't have him!" Ryuk suddenly said firmly. "And if you touch him, I'll make you sorry!"

Light sharply turned in awe at Ryuk. Was he actually threatening another Shinigami to protect him? That was new. Then again, Ryuk's explanation corresponded to Shinigami Law. Ryuk 'owned' him. Until the Death Note is finished or Light died, which ever came first, Light was—even though he didn't like it—Ryuk's possession. He hated that notion, but he knew it was how it was. The moment he picked up the Death Note, he started to live on borrowed time. Ryuk could kill him at anytime, but as long as the Shinigami was kept entertained, he wouldn't.

"Enough of this pseudo-drama!" Yuk Yuk declared. "And neither one of you can stop me."

Yuk Yuk sounded like an obstinate child demanding he get his way or he would throw a temper-tantrum. But the Shinigami did have the upper hand and how could he be stopped? He saw no evidence that Ryuk had any powers to force Yuk Yuk's hand. Then again, Ryuk enjoyed it when Light fumbled when it came to the Death Note rules. A Shinigami didn't have to tell its handler how to use the notebook to its fullest.

"I don't want Kira's perfect utopia to go up in flames because of this clown! Do something, Ryuk!" Light demanded.

Suddenly, Yuk Yuk engaged in what Light could only call a preemptive strike. He clapped his hands together and then pulled them apart, but within then emerged a small rod with something yellow wrapped around it. Yuk Yuk unfurled it and a free-flowing ribbon that some gymnasts use in competitions emerged. Yuk Yuk twirled it in a helix motion above his head. Then, without warning, he snapped it—

And Light gasped, as he found himself being coiled within its tight constraints. It snaked around his body, wrapping him from ankles to throat. Then Yuk Yuk slammed the butt of the rod to the wall, using it as a stake to hold Light in place. Light struggled, but no avail, and with each movement, he felt the ribbon tighten even more.

"Light!" Ryuk said.

"You want him, Ryuk," Yuk Yuk began, "then you're going to have to battle me for him, _Shinigami Battle Rules of Engagement_. And we both know what that entails. The loser must relinquish ownership of his Death Note to the winner, giving it over. Some Shinigami have stupidly battled this way in the past because they were bored and lost their ability to collect lifespans. They eventually faded into nothing. But, let's not play for our Death Notes. We play for Light Yagami's soul. If you lose, I get Light Yagami to play with. If you win, life goes on, and I'll leave. Kira will continue his reign of terror and you get his lifespan when Light Yagami dies."

"Hey! I'm not a gambling piece for your amusement!" Light protested.

Yuk Yuk whisked a hand in the air and Light felt the ribbon coil over his mouth. He tried to talk, but his protests ere muffled, and with every move he made, the ribbon squeezed him tighter like a snake would its prey.

"Well, what will it be, Ryuk?" Yuk Yuk said, grinning innately. "Oh, and one other thing, with every minute you delay, the ribbon will get tighter until it squeezes the life out of Light Yagami. Make your decision quickly."

_To be continued..._


	6. Shinigami Battle of Engagement

_**CHAPTER 6**_  
_**"Shinigami Battle of Engagement"**_

"Light?"

Ryuk gave Light a look of "What should I do?", and Light returned a glare of "Do what you need to do!" nodding.

Light calmed himself. There was nothing else he could do. And he noticed the more calm became, the less restraint the ribbons had, as if they reacted to his malice and stressful emotions. He had never felt claustrophobic before, but this was as close to it as he had ever got—unless he counted the noose he felt around his neck when it came to L closing in on him. He would have to do something about L's incisive meddling soon.

_If I survive this?_

The irony of putting his trust in a god of death not to betray him wasn't lost on him. And other than Ryuk's wanting of his lifespan, why would the Shinigami stick out his neck for him? Light felt a pang of camaraderie a moment ago that warranted an ounce of faith in Ryuk. It would be so easy for Ryuk to quit and get another host to possess with the Death Note, but something told Light, Ryuk wasn't that sort of entity.

If Ryuk did lose, Light wondered if he would lose all his memories of the Death Note and become like Hachi, oblivious to Yuk Yuk's influence on him while the Shinigami engaged in licentious behaviour with his body? His aspirations of wanting to join the NPA would be immediately crushed with a criminal record, and most likely, Kira's judgements would transfer to the Second Kira. And instead of criminals, there would be a line of dead television personalities—all who disagreed with Kira. Kira would become a laughing stock!

_No, I can't let that happen! I have to finish what I've begun! Kira will cleanse the world of evil!_

"Okay, Yuk Yuk, I'm in," Ryuk agreed. "But I pick the challenge."

"Showing a bit of gusty, eh, Ryuk?"

"This challenge will be an official _Shinigami Battle of Engagement,_" Ryuk said. "No holds barred, and no take backs. Whatever the challenge is, it stands. Nothing unreasonable, no one gets killed, and nothing unsavoury."

Yuk Yuk seemed to contemplate the terms for a moment, cocking his head back and forth, Light observed. "Okay, name it," the clown Shinigami said. "I know the rules and I accept the consequences."

"Okay…but now…" Ryuk sounded a bit hesitant. "We must both say it, it's an important part of the SBE," Ryuk then said. "It enters the challenge into the _Universal Construct_. If you renege on it, you'll know what will happen. Only one Shinigami reneged on the SBE and his Death Note was taken away. He's been in limbo for a while unable to increase his lifespan. I think the Shinigami's name is Sidoh, or something?"

Yuk Yuk sighed deeply. "Okay, if we must," he said.

It was then, Light witnessed one of the most bizarre things he ever saw.

Both Shinigami took out their Death Notes and opened them to the back page. Then each reached over and put their hands _into_ the other's Death Note, their arms vanishing into the others, taking out what Light could only describe as a raw _bone_ in the shape of a heart. Then each of them kissed the other's and returned it. The only way Light thought of it was it was some sort of 'blood oath', but since Shinigami didn't bleed this was a substitute of some kind. Bones symbolized death, and they were the last thing to disappear after flesh. So, kissing bone is like kissing death—a kiss of death, like a mafia curse. Then they went into some sort of song in a language he had never heard before, followed by a strange tribal dance, that reminded Light of someone having a seizure.

Some things warranted an explanation, but Light didn't want to know. He felt embarrassed just watching them.

Once it was over, Light used all his inner strength to withhold snickering. He didn't want to make fun of the Shinigami, but it one of the most ridiculous yet funniest things he had ever seen, especially coming two gods of death. Shinigami symbolized a staple of fear and intimidation, this farce threw all that away.

"Boy, I'm glad that's over," Yuk Yum said.

"Me too!" Ryuk said. "No wonder _Shinigami Battle Engagements_ are rarely fought. If anyone saw us, they'd die of laughter. Glad it was only the two of us here."

Light let out muffled laughter. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Light? I'm fighting on your behalf and you're laughing at me?" Ryuk said.

Light nodded. Tears flowed from his eyes with the laughter. He knew he would get the cold shoulder from Ryuk afterwards for a little while for his mockery, but he couldn't help it.

"Thanks a lot," Ryuk snorted. "Anyway, now that's done, time for my challenge. Ready, Yuk Yuk?"

"Sure, fire away."

Ryuk chuckled cockily. Light wondered what Ryuk had up his sleeve. Maybe Ryuk was smarter than he looked? And for a moment, Light had a bit of respect for his Death Note partner.

Until he posed the challenge.

"How many apples can you eat? This world has an abundance, all you can eat."

Yuk Yuk cocked his head. "Huh? That's the challenge? How many apples can the each of eat?" Then the Shinigami appeared to blow his top and steam jettisoned out of his puny nose. "Not fair! Not fair! I must be the only Shinigami who can't eat apples. They give me indigestion. Apples do the same thing to humans who are lactose intolerant."

Light used his mouth to bite through the ribbon to make a space for him to talk. "What the hell, Ryuk? Was that your challenge? Oh c'mon! Even I'm disappointed! All this built up for that?"

Then Light laughed again. "A Shinigami who suffers from Inflammatory Bowel Disease? I wouldn't know where to begin to ask how a god of death eliminated waste by-products?"

"It's not funny, human!" Yuk Yuk said irate. "There's a reason why Shinigami don't eat human food. Not because we're gods of death, but because we don't have stomachs like you do. It has to go somewhere, and exit."

Light looked at Ryuk. "You know, that's an interesting question. I just assumed when Ryuk ate an apple, it turns into dust, and his desire for them is subjective. Are you telling me Shinigami…"

Ryuk grunted. "Not something we like to talk about, but yes, and I go where no one will see me. I'm flesh underneath all this leather, you know."

Light laughed again. As if learning some Shinigami get IBS from eating applies wasn't funny enough, he now learned some gods of death had to squat, or sit, like humans, to exhort waste. It was so-bizarre, and so, outlandish, that he couldn't help but laugh. No wonder Ryuk disappeared from time-to-time mysteriously.

The ribbon that bound Light suddenly unravelled and he was freed. He continued to laugh. The image of Ryuk sitting on the toilet gave him such a ludicrous picture. It was so childish to think about, but it was funny.

Once Light composed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes, he straightened up. He took a deep breath, let out a chuckle or two under his breath, then said, "Yuk Yuk, Ryuk won. You lost by forfeit. You will immediately cease and desist with your campaign to use others in a d'état for sexual gratification."

Yuk Yuk grumbled. "Ryuk cheated," he said peevishly. "He already knew that I had a condition with eating apples."

"What Ryuk did was brilliant, and frankly, I'm impressed. He used your condition against you, much like you used Maverick Hachi's condition against him," Light rebuked. "You were, _hoist by your own petard_."

"Oh, how clever," Yuk Yuk said, with his hands on his hips. "Always with the Shakespearean quotes when you humans want to sound so smart. He never actually wrote his plays, you know that, right? He plagiarized them."

"There's been debate on that, but nothing can be proven," Light retorted. "But humans revert back to Shakespeare when they want to make a point, because the plays are epic in telling. There's always a lesson to be learned. And the lesson here, Shinigami, is you lost, and according to your own rules, you'll leave me to my own undertaking. As for Maverick Hachi, let me deal with that situation. You just stay out of trouble until I can get L off my back."

"Why bother kill Maverick Hachi, he only has three months to live any way?"

"Yuk Yuk!" Ryuk scolded him.

Yuk Yuk slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops! I didn't mean to say that," he scolded himself.

"What do you mean Hachi only has three months to live? Can you see his future? Serial rapists don't normally last long in prison, that's true. Other prisoners usually beat them. Will Hachi die in prison?"

Yuk Yuk seemed to give Ryuk a look that Light saw as one to ask for permission.

"Go ahead, Yuk Yuk, Light should know about his friend's _other_ condition, too," Ryuk said. "I saw his lifespan, as you were never officially attached to him."

Yuk Yuk told him. And when Light learned of Hachi's _other_ condition, he was beyond shocked.

_To be continued..._


	7. Kira's Mercy

_**CHAPTER 7**_  
_**"Kira's Mercy"**_

The next day, Light sat in the same couch he had been when he first learned Hachi had been arrested and accused of raping six young women. He had managed to flee his university campus after his encounter with Yuk Yuk and get home without anyone asking about his ripped clothes. Yuk Yuk had vanished after he told Light a startling revelation about his friend, and it shocked Light to his core. In fact, he was still in shock just thinking about it.

It was just about that time to broadcast the Task Force's reply from Kira in response to the Second Kira's declaration on Sukura TV, two days before. Aizawa had recorded Light's message with a voice synthesizer and also designed some sparkly graphics to go with it. And it was the grand debut.

Everyone awaited it, except for Light. Something had changed between then and now. And his inner thoughts over took him. He was more involved with a personal issue than the Kira Case or the Second Kira right now.

Yesterday, he had do something he didn't like, and he wasn't taking it well. But it had to be done.

He had secretly released his friend's full name to the public, the so-called _Universal Construct_, in all its variations, and then wrote all those variations in the Death Note.

One had worked. And Kira's judgement had been absolute. No crime went unpublished in Kira's New World.

When Yuk Yuk told him of Hachi's hidden illness, which had not even been diagnosed by a doctor yet, he was shocked. And yet, it gave him an opportunity that he hadn't considered. He hadn't known Hachi for long, only from the bookclub, but the circumstances of what happened to him just seemed tragic for a guy who was a good person.

Light was deep in his own thoughts when he thought he heard a voice call him. The voice seemed like a million miles away, but it managed to remove him from his reverie. He looked up to see Ryuzaki standing over him. The detective had a curious look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Light? I've been calling you name, but you haven't been responding. The broadcast is about to begin, our message to the Second Kira on Sukura TV. I thought you'd like to watch it with us."

"Yeah, I will," Light replied solemnly. "But," —he wasn't sure he wanted to reveal anything, what he was feeling about Hachi's death— "Something is bugging me, about Hachi. Kira killed him last night, you know."

"Yes, I know. Kira murders criminals, it's his MO. He was a school friend of yours, but Kira didn't care."

"That's pretty cold, Ryuzaki, even from you."

L cocked his head inquisitively. "Interesting, you sound remorseful," he voiced. "Do you really believe what your friend said about him being possessed when he raped all those young women? They say insanity plays mind tricks, and so does medical conditions when they hit a vital part of the brain."

Light's eyes widened. "What?"

"We just got a pathology report on Maverick Hachiko, I asked for one. Your school friend had an extremely aggressive brain cancer which may have taken his life last night. But no one can pin point an origin. We're looking into his past medical records. But I'm sad to say, these things do happen in average people."

Light frowned. "Again, Ryuzaki, your words are cold and ruthless, uncaring" —_like throwing acid on an open wound_. "He was a friend. And Kira murdered him. He deserved his day in court!"

"I understand, Light, loosing someone you feel connected to is hard," L said. "But here's the curious part, he would've lived for another three months even without treatment. And yet he died soon after we learned about him."

Light balled a fist. "Are you inferring that Kira maybe gave Hachi an aggressive form of brain cancer to kill him quickly? We know Kira can kill other than a heart attack, but to cause a medical condition is preposterous!"

"Why are you getting so upset? He was your friend, but it's not like you killed him? Maverick Hachiko, or however the media spelled his name—they had a multitude of different name variations recently, maybe one of them helped Kira, or perhaps Kira just tried them all and one worked for is purposes—died in his sleep, and peacefully, in a jail cell. He didn't feel a thing. In fact, the brain cancer wasn't even a factor in his death. It was a heart attack."

Light eyed him. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

L placed a hand on his left hip and then a hand to his face as in contemplation. Light knew the look, Ryuzaki was about to put a reasoning behind Hachi's death now.

"Your friend didn't deserve what happened to him, but more tragic things have happened to other people who also didn't deserve what befell them," L began. "First the inguinal hernia, then his PSAD, then the sudden brain cancer, which had gone unnoticed, then his death—all within a six month period when his medical conditions started. But, evidence doesn't lie. He did rape those six women, his DNA was found in their vaginal cavities when each were examined. No matter how you see it, or how I wish otherwise, Maverick Hachi had to die. To Kira, there no exception to the rule: _If you do the crime, you will die!_ If he didn't, people would wonder why. Why did such-and-such die for a lesser crime, but not Maverick Hachiko? It would go against Kira's reputation, and cause him to fall from grace from his elected peers. _Kira, the Saviour_, would go to _Kira, the Hypocrite_."

Light wanted to hit L. He wanted to reach over and strangle him for his insinuation. There are always exceptions to every rule, but was L right?

"Kira has no compassion or empathy," L went on. "But a mercy killing isn't his style, even _if_ he knew of Hachi's situation and felt pity for him. Kira is an egotist and he succumbs to peer pressure. Thats why originally I thought Kira was a teenager. He had to keep going and his online admirers egged him on. I don't suspect the Second Kira either, not after his malice when killing those television personalities.

"Maverick Hachiko went to sleep and never woke up.

"However it happened, Hachi's death was neither Kira's doing. Kira devises ways for his victims to suffer for their crimes. In this case, I believe something else, even a higher power, took Hachi—one with empathy. And the voices Maverick Hachi were hearing were figments of delusions caused by the cancer, nothing more. The crimes he committed, a result of the PSAD and an obsessive compulsive disorder bordering on the schizophrenic."

L continued, "But that's my professional opinion based on the available facts. There was no way Kira would have had that knowledge to make his judgement unless he was omniscient? So, cheer up, Light. This is only plays in your favour that you're _not_ Kira. You seem to very sad by your friend's death, unless it's all an act. But I don't think it is."

Light looked at L with a hate behind his eyes, but kept his emotions in check.

_You deserve to die, L. And I'll make it happen one day. Kira gives people hope. I'll never surrender my principles, I'll never stray from my goal. Kira is righteous! To be righteous, you must make a decision and then do it, no matter what others think. That is what I did when I picked up the Death Note and decided to use. Whether your moral compass follows the law is your choice. But Kira is making a difference in the world. And Hachi was someone who didn't deserve to die, he was a good person. Misfortune befell him and a crass Shinigami took advantage of it. Your words are callous and cold. And you'll pay for them one day, I swear it!_

They shared a look. L stared directly into Light's eyes, as if wanting to see what was in his heart. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. If that was true, did L wish to see Light's true self? That he actually cared about the world where often the law failed the innocent?

No, L only saw him as a suspect. A person he thought had murdered hundreds of people, _Kira_.

L still didn't know how Kira killed and Light wanted to keep it that way.

Light knew the Death Note should not be known to the public and only 'the god of the new world' should have its power. This was why he needed to get to the Second Kira as soon as possible to stop his childish, sadistic killings of innocent people who merely had a different point of view.

He didn't mind debate, the philosophical points of what is _right_ and _wrong_ have been contested for centuries. But what he didn't want was someone _else_ to make those decisions. Only _Kira_, should, and not some imposter.

The world was rotten and someone had a step in to help it. And that was Kira's job now.

_It is the right thing to do!_

"Light? Come and watch the broadcast with us," L said. "Once we start to make contact with the Second Kira, and hopefully he seems our message, he'll reply back, or _she_—who knows, the Second Kira may be a woman? Considering the state of the Second Kira's kills—TV personalities, talk show hosts—why gender discriminate? I've known some women, even gone after a few, who have just as much hate in their soul as _Kira_. But let's just take one step at a time. We are out to catch a serial killer and I may need your help to catch him."

L extended a hand out to Light.

Light looked at it, then accepted it. Obviously a hand out to ask for help.

He stood up, and stood a least a foot taller than L. Did L truly believe Kira had no compassion for others? The man was a fool to believe Light didn't.

In using the Death Note, that was compassion in its own rite.

END


End file.
